


【Breddy】你会说中文吗？

by Squirrellllll



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrellllll/pseuds/Squirrellllll
Summary: Eddy意识到当他让Brett说中文的想法里掺杂了一些私心的时候，事情就有些不对劲了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 20





	【Breddy】你会说中文吗？

“你会说中文吗？”在想新视频点子的时候Eddy突然没头没脑来了一句，“在教小提琴的时候。”

Brett瞟了他一眼，挑挑眉。他把手上的小提琴放到一旁，凑到Eddy身边想看看他是不是在手机上又刷出了什么，结果被Eddy拍开手，没允许他继续他的小动作。“我认真的，这不是要到农历新年了吗。”Brett只是笑嘻嘻地退了回去，又拿起琴。

“当然会。我们能找谁录这期？之前‘小提琴家vs钢琴家’的那个女孩子？——噢，或者之前拍盲约时候的朋友，他们总有两个人会有时间吧？——”

Eddy听着几步远处的念叨声渐渐小了下去，琴声又扬了起来，不过他知道这种时候交给Brett准没错，他总能把一切联系的井然有序。当然啦，Eddy的想法远不止是因为新年的到来这么简单，就在前不久，他看到bilibili的评论里“让他们说中文”的呼声又高了起来，其中不乏对于Brett讲中文的可爱描述——这类话他在油管上看到的也不少——拜托，Eddy从小就和Brett粘在一起，逢年过节去对方家里串门的机会也不少，他怎么就没注意过Brett讲中文的语气是什么样子的？

所以他提出这个点子，恰好又有个春节这么好的理由，Eddy想着，又顺手点开了以前拍过的、中文主题的视频。直到他饶有兴致地连看了好几个之后，他才反应过来自己的行为有多奇怪。他都听Brett讲了多少年的中文，怎么会到现在才莫名起了兴趣。如果Eddy再迟钝一点的话，搜索引擎中一定会多一条“突然开始关注起从小一起长大的兄弟的说话语气是什么情况”的搜索记录。

Eddy Chen，你什么时候开始这么注意Brett了？Eddy拍了拍自己的脸（还好Brett并没有注意这边），可还是忍不住胡思乱想：在Brett生病的时候？那会他只是尽他所能的照顾Brett，顶住Twoset；疫情时候闲的发慌的和对方想各种点子打发时间的时候？巡演的时候？街头表演的时候？

“嘿，Eddy，Eddy？”

Brett看着Eddy刷手机的手已经停住许久，就算是叫了两声也没反应。又想什么想入迷了，Brett有点无奈，只好走到他身边猛拍一巴掌，Eddy受到惊吓一样弹了起来，眼睛在镜片后面瞪得格外圆。Brett正想张嘴说些关于新年视频的想法，Eddy却打断了他，支支吾吾地说什么他去找人，接着就转身冲了出去。

“喂你还没——练琴.......他在搞什么啊。”

Brett有些郁闷，走回去重新开始练帕格尼尼。

Eddy的确是去找人了，他在联系之前一起拍视频的朋友，忙活来忙活去就接通了Zach的电话。Zach随口和Eddy扯了几句，非常爽快的答应下了请求。

“需要我再帮你找一个人吗？Syakirah应该有时间，这种视频不用拍太久吧。”

“帮大忙了，Zach。”Eddy感激地道，立马给Brett发去已经找好人的消息。

“不用，我可是绅士，Edwina小姐。——开玩笑的，和你们小两口拍视频很有意思。”

Eddy一时分不清他说的开玩笑是指前一句还是后一句。

忙活完的Eddy无事可干，沿着街道慢慢悠悠无目的地走着。他只是准备下新视频的事情，干嘛还像贼一样跑出去？Eddy自己也说不上来，刚刚他还没来得及反驳Zach，对方就挂掉了电话，留他一个人在原地跺脚，换做之前他们读自己的同人的时候反应也没这么大。真奇怪啊，Eddy Chen，什么时候开始自己像个暗恋中的小孩一样敏感了？——不过有没有可能，哪怕只是一点点，Eddy希望这一切是真的？希望Brett...真的喜欢他？这不也同时说明了他喜欢Brett吗？

这可不是什么好念头。接下来的问题就该变成：他是从时候喜欢上Brett；他是否要和Brett坦白...他都骗了自己多久了？感情这种事情可不是一天两天就能发酵的。搜索引擎里说不定会多出一条“喜欢上从小玩到大的兄弟该怎么办”的搜索记录。Eddy踢开脚边的石子儿，在脑子里扫描了几遍记忆也得不出来结果。再这样下去他会把自己纠结死，干脆走一步算一步好了。

有时候坦白只是需要一个契机，无论是对他还是对自己。Eddy不知怎样说服好自己，就收拾心情乐乐呵呵地回去了。

直到视频录完的那一天，Brett也没有得知Eddy究竟是因为什么突然抽风。他应该只是需要一点私人空间，又没有法律规定他们得每时每刻呆在一起，Brett想着，把自己的宝贝旧琴装进盒里。不过最近几年情况确实有所不同，比起之前各自清晰划分的空间，现在干脆住到了一起，还冠以“方便Twoset录视频“的理由。天知道这里面还掺杂进了Brett的多少私心...他只是想天天看到Eddy罢了。自己喜欢Eddy，Brett很清楚。

但他需要等到摸清楚Eddy的想法了再坦白这件事情。

Eddy还在和Zach聊天，Brett不知道他什么时候开始热衷于社交，他没有急匆匆地赶回家练琴，而是在这里和别人聊得有声有色，更何况这次视频的全部交涉几乎都是他来完成的。Brett莫名有种“吾儿长成”的欣慰。

他等着好儿Eddy终于结束了聊天，大踏步地走向自己。

“要不要去买点吃的？珍珠奶茶？”

Eddy低着头收拾东西，声音从头顶传了过来。行啊，我还想吃关东煮，Eddy答着，把最后一个本子塞进包里，直起身，正好对上了Brett的目光。

几乎就在一瞬间，Brett看到了Eddy眼里闪过的亮光，就像他曾看到过的无数次的那样，在他们一起演奏的时候，在他们喝的半醉晃荡在街上的时候，在他盯着对方发呆却突然回头对上目光的时候...那种充满着愉悦、期待、向往，以及压抑着的喜爱——Brett第一次从Eddy的目光里读出了爱意，近乎溢出的纯粹的爱。

Eddy的目光从来藏不住东西，至少对于Brett他无处可藏。

Brett大概知道那天他抽风的原因了。

“你看，推特上面有粉丝在说你和Zach很‘可爱’诶。”Brett咯咯笑着，还把截图一个个发给Eddy。

“你就别逗我了...”Eddy拿他没办法。

做一个深呼吸，Eddy，你总得说出来，不然Brett就要以为自己喜欢上Zach了。Eddy像是小孩子初次上台表演一样，在心里碎碎念着，把台词过了一遍又一遍。嘿Brett，我想和你说一件事，我很喜欢你——

“嘿Brett，我要澄清一下我和Zach真的一点关系也没有。”

话从口里说出来意思就完全变样。可真是蠢爆了，Eddy，这下Brett肯定要抓着这点笑上自己一个星期，谁会注意这种玩笑话？Eddy恨不得把自己刚刚说的话安上一个撤回键。他小心翼翼地看向Brett，却意外地发现对方并没有露出要笑话他的神情。

“不，不不，我的意思是，我为这次视频联系人只是觉得不需要每次都让你费心...”

Eddy觉得他越解释越糟糕了。他听见Brett没有忍住乐出了声，心里很清楚他马上就要开始笑话自己了。但Brett依旧没有那样做。

“我喜欢你。”Eddy诧异地听见他这么说，而且是用中文。Brett见他没有一点反应，显然有些不满意：“你听不懂中文吗？还是我需要用八国语言再重复几遍？”

“如果可以的话用十六国语言再重复几遍吧。”Eddy听见自己这么回答道。

Fin.


End file.
